Shane and Claire
by EveAndMichael
Summary: When Claire sees Shane with another girl, what will happen? What will Eve say? Who's the girl?


Eve

"COLLINS!" I shouted as I slammed the front door behind me which belong to my gorgeous musician-vampire boyfriend Michael Glass. I could hear Shane sigh and pause whatever game he was playing on the x-box "What? Can't a guy get some alone time around here?" I refused to make a sarcastic comment to that one, so I just stomped down the hall and let my huge black boots do the talking, as I walked to Shane I could tell he knew something was wrong "Ok you never said anything to put me down. What has happened Eve?" I gave him my well known glare and he sat back down on the couch. It looked like he had been playing a zombie killing game (Typical). "What's happened? Really? You going to play that with me! Well then why don't you go and ask the crying Claire who was just running around Morganville like a blood bank!"He stood up and took a step back as if someone had just hit him in the face hard.

"What do you mean Eve?" He didn't sound aggressive but he had a sort of tone in his voice that would make anyone regret saying something. "I just bumped into her on the way back and she was completely broken down!" I shouted at him this time and we where both out of control. He walked over to the door and shouted back to me "Where is she?! And why was she crying?" I couldn't believe he was saying this "YOU CHEATED ON HER! SHE SAW YOU WITH THAT GIRL WHEN YOU WENT INTO THE JEWELERRY SHOP WITH HER THEN TAKE HER TO A RESTURANT! WHY ELSE WOULD SHE BE CRYING! AND DONT ACT AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW! AND IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS BEACAUSE NO ONE HURTS MY CLAIRE BEAR WITH OUT MY PERMISSION AND YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER SHANE!"

Shane collapsed against the door and folded his arms over his legs, then looked up at the ceiling "Oh god! Oh, god! Oh, god! No this is not what it seems!" I could feel the tension in him but I was so angry I could only shout "DONT YOU GIVE ME THAT! DONT EVEN GO THERE..." I couldn't carry on my rant as I had left the room and Shane on the floor to climb the stairs and then Michael walked in. "What's going on here? I walk in and all I hear is 'DONT EVEN GO THERE...' What I do I just come back from work I ain't going back there. You can trust me on that." I gave Michael the glare and then he looked back over to Shane on the floor. I stormed up the stairs to my completely black room, with little white skulls I had painted on. "God!" I whispered to myself "What the hell is wrong with him?" before I could carry on ranting to myself there was a knock on my door, I turned my head to face the door and there was standing Michael as handsome as ever and he walked in and I sat on my bed with my head in my hands "How could he? I can't believe he would do that to her..." I never got the chance to finish as Michael sat next to me and held up my head with his hand "Eve! Calm down, I'm sure it's not what it seems let them sort it out." I stood up and paced my room "Why do all boys say that! 'It's not what it seems' When it's always not what it seems?" Michael stood up and shook me "Eve! Pack it in! This is not your business! Leave them to it ok." He gave me that look that sent shivers down my spine.

Shane

I couldn't believe what Eve and Claire thought what I had done, I really wasn't like that and I know people won't believe me when I say this but it really isn't what it seemed. I ran up the stairs to find Eve and Michael in Eve's room, which was really hard to see what was inside as it was so dark. I walked in and stood next to Michael to face Eve "Where is she? Tell me Eve! Where is she?" Eve turned to the exit and headed to the bathroom. "She went to see Myrin since he was the only one there for her. So if you need her she will be with Myrin." Myrin. God I hated that monster. He was a geek vampire who wore bunny slippers with fangs! We never got along. And I mean never. I looked at Michael for someone to tag along, but he gave me the look that meant 'Your business man, not my'n.' I gave him a small punch in the arm and he let it pass with a small laugh. "You put this on yourself man! Don't go to me for help." I walked to the door and turned back "Dude, it's really not what it seems. At least drive me there." He sighed as I asked but he eventually gave in. "Fine, come on then. Wait let me just tell Eve." When he told Eve she never replied so he just left her to whatever she was doing, and we were on our way.

It was a long ride as I explained to Michael what had happened and he stopped outside Grandma Days house. "Well, good luck explaining that one." I gave Michael a hit on the shoulder signifying thanks that was in order and I fled the car and made my way to the lab.

Once I got there the door was slightly open so I made my way in, and found Claire sitting in the corner with a glass of water in her hand. Myrin was hanging over her with a hand on her shoulder, trying (yet failing) to comfort her. He looked stiff and very uncomfortable. "There, there Claire. There, there. Is there anything I can get you?" He said with a slight awkwardness and tension in his voice. Claire shook her head and tried to shrug off Myrin. He took the shrug as an advantage and took three steps away from the sobbing, teenage blob that formed Claire. I turned around and headed for the door, until a small weak voice spoke. "Shane? What... What are you doing here..." I couldn't bear to hear the pain speak through her voice, it broke me in half. I turned around to see she had placed the glass of water on the floor. She'd whipped the hair out of her face and managed to stand a few steps ahead of where Myrin stood. "Claire... It's not... I wouldn't, you know that. I love you Claire. Please." Tears rolled down her face once more, she slowly made her way towards me, moving aside objects that came into her way. "Don't give me that crap, Shane. I... I... Why? That's all I want to know. Why not tell me? Why keep it to yourself?" She stopped in her tracks and stared up at me. She was still a fare distance away. I walked slowly towards her, we kept eye contact unable to let go. "There was nothing to say Claire. There was nothing to keep to myself. Please. Come home and we'll talk about it. Just not here please. I never forgot about Mryin, even if her tried to hide away in a dark corner. I never forgot that he is a vampire. I never forgot the time he tried to bite her. When he tried to turn her. That day never left me. It never will. Claire turned around to see where Myrin was. She walked back to where she was sat when I first entered the lab, picked up her bag and walked straight to the door. She walked right past me, whipping away her tears. I tried to catch up with her. I opened the door to find her at the top of the alleyway. Standing there. Looking straight at the blacked out windows of Michael's vamped-out car. I rushed to her side, for protection. "I'll go home." I felt a rush of relief run through me, but she never finished what she was saying "Just not with you, Shane. I'm not getting in that car with you." She kept her eye sight straight on the window. I forced my head to face her. "Claire, the only other way of getting back home is walking. I'm not letting you walk." Michael had got out the car by now and stood staring at us from the opposite side of the vehicle. "Fine, I'll walk. But I'm not getting in that car Shane. Not with you." I could only feel cold inside of me now. She would rather walk around a vampire infested town on her own, in the middle of the night; then be safe in a car with someone who would risk there life for her. She looked up at me, her face completely emotionless, tears streaming once more. "Claire, you're getting in that car." Her faced showed hatred and anger now as she looked up at me. "Make me Shane, make me." She bolted faster than I ever saw her run. I sprinted after her, but Michael was there before me. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Went vamp speed for the car and through her in the back seat. I grabbed the front seat and Michael got in the driver seat locked all the doors and drove home, as fast as his car would let us. "Let me out! Michael unlock this door right now!" Claire screamed as she wacked her fists against the window nearest her seat.


End file.
